


Liebe Ist Fuh alle Da

by Little_Lady_K



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Richard, Butt Plugs, Caning, Collars, Domination, F/M, Kink, Kinky sex, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Ownership, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Sadism, Sex, Smut, Submission, TPE, Tillchard - Freeform, Top Till, Toys, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, dom/sub relationships, face fucking, rouch sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lady_K/pseuds/Little_Lady_K
Summary: Overindulgent fantasy that I've had in my head for a while and had to put on paper (or the internet).  Lots and lots of kinky sex!
Relationships: Christian Lorenz | Flake/Original Female Character(s), Christoph Schneider | Doom/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Riedel/Original Female Character(s), Paul Landers/Original Female Character(s), Richard Kruspe/Original Female Character(s), Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann, Till Lindemann/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Liebe Ist Fuh alle Da

**Author's Note:**

> What even have I just done? LOL! 
> 
> Not putting a particular era on this BJUT I sort of pictures Doom as he is in the Du Hast video because gangster looking Schneider does things to me. Hehe. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S Guys if you ever find this - I'm sorry!

The tour bus was quiet, and it was warm enough that Ari wasn’t cold. The guys hadn’t made it back from being on stage yet, but she knew that soon enough they would be and it excited her. The large, pastel pink puppy bone gag forced Ari’s mouth open and her lips, chin and chest were wet with her spit from where she’d been drooling and the simple, black silk blindfold cut across her pale skin. Her hands were tied behind her head with soft, red rope that was wrapped around her chest, once below her breasts and once above and carefully tied so that none of her long, wavy, raven hair didn’t get caught in it. The chain connecting the nipple clamps was wrapped around the rope as well to keep it taut so it pulled enough to remind her that it was there. The spreader bar between her thighs kept Ari’s legs open and restricted her movement, helping to keep the butt plug and the remote control vibrator in place. Till had the remote when they guys had gotten off the bus, but there was really no way to tell who had it now. The intensity of the vibrations was on high which screamed Flake, but the intermittent pulses were more Doom’s style. Ari shivered a little as the vibrations suddenly stopped and sat up a little straighter as voices started to filter through from the front lounge, footsteps approaching, pausing and then continuing. The door to the back lounge opened and a hand found it’s way into Ari’s hair, petting softly and then closing into a fist and pulling her head back. She whimpers around the gag as the rope pulls on the nipple clamps, a low, rumbly, dark chuckle ringing out from above her.

“You look so pretty like this, pet. You going to be good for us tonight?”

Keeping one hand fisted in her hair Paul undid the gag with the other, pulling it free and shoving his two middle fingers in her mouth and smiling as she started to suck. When he takes his fingers out of her mouth Ari pouts a little and he rolls his eyes fondly, tipping her head up soft fingers under her chin.

“Stop pouting, you’ll have something in your mouth soon enough. Doom is going to come and see you before we get to the hotel so I’d suggest putting your face in that carpet if you know what’s good for you.”  
“Yes Sir.”

Paul kisses her forehead and untangles his hand from her sweaty hair, helping Ari to get face down and slapping her ass once before walking away and closing the door behind himself. Ari shifted restlessly on her knees, the new position of being face down was putting an almost uncomfortable amount of pressure on her forearms. The door to the back lounge opened again and Ari bit down a whimper as a hard spank was delivered to her ass and fingernails were dragged down her back. Doom fisted a hand in Ari’s hair and pulled her back onto her knees, giving her a second to settle and then wrapping an arm around her and pulling her to her feet.

“How are your knees feeling, puppy?”  
“A…a little sore but okay, Master.”

Schneider sits on the couch in front of Ari and kisses both her knees, looking up at her and smiling softly as she shivers. He leans forward and kisses her stomach, releasing and removing the spreader bar.

“Down girl.”

Ari sinks back to her knees, dropping her head submissively towards the floor and rolling her bottom lip through her teeth.

“How are these feeling?”

He gently runs the backs of his index fingers across Ari’s nipples through the clamps, watching the way she sinks her teeth into her lip to stay quiet.

“Sen…sensitive Master.”  
“They look sensitive, all red and swollen. Makes me want to do this…”

Fisting one of his hands in Ari’s hair to keep her still, Doom leans forward and licks her left nipple and then bites around the clamp.

“ _Oh Gott.”_

Ari shudders and tries to pull away but with Schneider’s teeth in her breast and his hand in her hair she doesn’t get far, biting her lip, whimpering and digging her fingernails into her palms to distract from the pain. Doom lets go of her left nipple and turns his attention to her right, shoving his free hand over Ari’s mouth to keep her quiet. When Ari starts to squirm Doom relents and releases her nipple, taking his hand away from her mouth and whispering in her ear.

“Such a messy little pup.”

Doom wipes the saliva from his hand on Ari’s cheek then reaches around to roughly grope her ass and lightly tap the flared base of the butt plug, smirking at the way her breath hitches from his ministrations.

“Turn around.”

He says lowly in Ari’s ear, kissing her neck and leaning back to allow her to do as she’s been told. Once Ari has her back to him, Doom winds an arm around her chest and pulls her closer, breathing in Ari’s ear and making untying her an act of teasing. As he unwinds the rope from around her chest Doom drags it along Ari’s throat, kissing her jaw and biting her earlobe to distract her from the pain as he removes the clamps.

“Did you enjoy yourself during the show? Ollie was jealous he doesn’t get to go first tonight and the sneaky shit stole the remote out of my bag before we started playing.”

Doom eases Ari’s hands down in front of her, encouraging her to turn back around and face him as he gently massages her wrists to get the feeling and circulation into them. He helps her to lean against his chest and reaches around to undo and remove the blindfold.

“Head up.”

Ari massages her own wrists a little after the rope is removed and settles back on her knees, lifting her head up and smiling at Schneider. She blinks rapidly to get her eyes to adjust to the sudden unflux of light, her sea foam green eyes meeting Schneider’s icy blue ones. He secures the supple, black leather collar around Ari’s neck, hooking two fingers through it to make sure it’s not too tight.

“Once you’re dressed, come down to the front lounge. You’ve got 6 minutes, understood?”  
“Yes Master.”  
“Good girl.”

Doom scritches behind Ari’s ear and then stands up, heading to the front of the bus and leaving her on her knees. Once he’s gone, Ari scrambles to her feet, wiping the spit from her chin and chest with the cloth Doom has left, then puts the clothes on that have been left for her on the couch, a pastle pink t-shirt dress with matching knee-high socks, pastel blue lace lingerie, and a light blue denim jacket. She drops back down onto all fours once she’s dressed and crawls to the front of the bus, settling on her knees at Till’s feet.

“Hi Little One.”

Till starts petting Ari’s hair and chuckling when she rests her head on his knee, sighing happily when he puts a little more pressure into his fingers..

“You better be good for Ollie tonight, he’s quite jealous that Scholle and I get you first.”  
“Always try to be good, Sir.”  
“I know you do, puppy, and you are a good girl. Most of the time.”

Ari smiles a little against Till’s knee as he hand finds it’s way to the bruises on the back of her neck he put there 2 nights ago. Richard and Till had taken her out for dinner and Ari had been bratting to the both of them the whole night, causing Till to hold her down by the back of the neck once they got back to the hotel while Richard bit his way down the back of her legs, hard enough to leave teeth marks behind, as punishment.

“You keep playing with Ari’s hair like that and you’re going to put her to sleep, Till.”  
“Ollie will make sure that doesn’t happen won’t you?”

Ollie winks at Ari when she looks over at him and she shudders when he switches the vibrator on low intensity, but constant, smirking in satisfaction as her face changes when he changes the intensity every couple of minutes.

“Come here, Ari.”

Pressing a quick kiss to Till’s knee Ari crawls across the front lounge to Flake, squeaking in surprise when he pushes her face to the floor with his foot and then proceeds to put his feet up on her back. Ari shifts to make herself smaller, curling up into a ball on all fours so he’s more comfortable.

“Good girl.”  
“Are you going to participate tonight, Flake?”  
“I’m undecided, might just come and watch you two play with her instead.”

Ari moans into her arm as Ollie turns the vibrations up higher, her whole body convulsing under Flake’s boots.

“You’re so mean to her, Oliver.”  
“She can take it, can’t you Arianna?”  
“Yes, Ollie.”

Ollie smiles smugly at Richard but turns the vibrator off, putting the control in his pocket and leaning down to play with Ari’s hair.

“Ground rules for tonight, Schneider?”

Even though Ari belonged to all of them equally, Doom was the one who had introduced her to the others and was her main Dominant. They all enjoyed sharing their girl between them, and each member of the band had different ways of dealing with and treating her.

“Nothing out of the normal. No bruises on her face, she has to ask for permission to come and if anyone is planning on fucking her make sure she begs for it.”

Ari whimpers when Schenider lays his foot across the back of her neck and applies pressure, knowing that it’s him without having to look just from the feel of his boot.

“Just because I can’t see your face doesn’t mean I don’t know when you’re rolling your eyes at me, you little brat. Ollie will deal with that, won’t you?”  
“Gladly.”

Ari tunes the guys out as they chat amongst themselves, focussing on being as still as possible so that Flake is comfortable resting his feet on her back. He didn’t often participate in sessions with Ari, but he did like using her as a foot rest. Flake liked watching the others play with her, occaisonally offering suggestions on things to do to her that he’d worked out she didn’t like from her facial expressions and body language.

“On your feet, puppy.”

When Ari hears Richard’s voice she opens her eyes again she notices that they’re alone on the bus, a little surprised that she spaced out enough that she didn’t register the others leaving, or Flake removing his feet from her back. Richard offers Ari his hand and helps her to her feet, running both hands through her hair and pressing their lips together. Ari hasn’t been told she can’t touch so she puts her hands on Richard’s waist, rubbing his belly with her thumbs and sighing softly against his mouth as they heavily makeout.

“Come on, you know how impatient Till gets when he’s horny.”  
“His impatience is not limited to when he wants to fuck you, Reesh.”  
“This is true, baby. But it still stands and we really need to get inside before we both get in trouble.”

Ari bites her lip as Richard clips the leash to her collar and hands her her coat so she can hide it as they head into the hotel, pulling her close in the elevator and resting a hand possessively on her lower back as he leads her to the hotel room.

“Coat off and on your knees, Ari.”

Till points to the floor at the foot of the bed and Ari is quick to do as she’s told, the impatience Richard mentioned clear in the singers voice.

“You see, Scholle, the puppy knows her place and how to do as she’s told. Unlike someone else I know.”  
“I know how to do what I’m told, I just prefer not to because I love it when you’re rough with me and you only do it when I irritate you.”  
“Tell me, Arianna, is being a pain in the ass the right way to behave to get what you want?”

Ari bites her lip and looks to where Till has Richard by the hair at the side of the bed, her eyes flicking between the two of them. She loses either way in this game. If she disagrees with Till and agrees with Richard, the singer will be annoyed, but if she agrees with Till and not Richard she’s going to have to deal with the guitarist being moody with her.

“No Sir, it’s not.”  
“Traitor.”

Richard pouts in her direction and Ari just rolls her eyes, watching the way his pout turns into a desperate little whimper as Till smirks at her and starts kissing his neck.

“Ari is going to help you get naked, without using her hands, and you’re going to tell me what you want.”

Ari clasps her hands together behind her back and knee-crawls her way to Richard and Till, nosing her way up his legs to the button on Richard’s jeans. Till has already helpfully undone Richard’s belt and he fists his free hand in Ari’s hair and shoves her face into the younger man’s crotch, slipping his other hand under Richard’s shirt to roughly grope his chest.

“You haven’t told me what you want yet, love.”  
“I…I want you to fuck me and I want to fuck Ari’s mouth while you do. _Schei_ _ße_.”

Till lets go of Ari so he can unclip the leash from her collar and slide both hands to Richard’s hips to keep him still as she sinks her teeth into the soft denim around the button on his jeans, pulling down and to the left to get them undone. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and looks up at them both through her eyelashes as she delicately wraps her lips around Richard’s fly to finish undoing his jeans, smirking a little at the answering hardness against her jaw as she pulls it down.

“Keep going, puppy. Undoing his pants doesn’t count as helping him get naked. As for your request…”

Richard reaches for Ari and Till chuckles darkly in his partners ear, pinning both of his hands behind his back and biting his earlobe. Ari mouths at Richard’s half-hard cock through his boxers before sinking her teeth into the soft cotton waistband and pulling offending material away from Richard’s skin and pulling them down. Till wraps his hand around Richard’s cock once Ari gets his boxers down, Richard shifting to help remove the offending items of clothing and dropping his head against Till’s shoulder as the singer starts to jerk him off.

“I am going to fuck you, but seeing as you were being a pain? You get to watch me use Ari’s mouth while you prep yourself for me.”

Ari sits back on her heels and watches as Till spins Richard around by his hips, one hand on his cock and the other in his hair to control their kiss. She always enjoys watching the two of them together, and prefers it when they go first. While Richard and Till are rough with her, their particular brand of sexual violence is limited to biting and scratching, whereas the others are much more adventurous. They also don’t usually fuck her, preferring to use her mouth instead.

“Enjoying the show, little one?”  
“Yes Sir. I always enjoy watching the two of you together.”  
“You better make it a good show for her too, Richard. Come and suck me while he preps himself, puppy.”

Richard takes his shirt off and steps out of jeans and boxers and climbs onto the bed, leaning over to get the lube out of thed bedside table and then settling on his knees facing Till. Ari runs her hands through her hair and eyes Richard up and down appreciatively as he starts jerking off, winking at him and scooting closer to Till.

“What do you want, Ari? Do you want me to fuck your face, or do you want to show me how good of a little cock sucker you are?”

Till cups her jaw and Ari hums, looking up at the singer with the best bedroom eyes she can muster.

“How would you like it, Sir?”  
“I asked you, sweetheart. Why don’t you just show me, hm? Seeing as I know you’re not going to get much choice for the rest of the evening.”  
“You’re too good to me, Till.”

Ari smiles and leans in to lick Till’s cock from root to tip and then sucking lightly at the head, concentrating on breathing through her nose as she takes him deeper. Till moves his hand to Ari’s hair and tucks it behind her ear, resting his hand on the back of her head. Richard moans quietly and Till turns his attention to his partner, roughly twisting his left nipple with the hand not in Ari’s hair.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Reesh.”

Till gets his hand in Richard’s hair and kisses him forcefully, letting go of Ari so he can wrap his hand around the younger mans cock. Richard gasps softly and clenches his jaw, the tendons in his neck straining and the muscles in his arm bunching and releasing as he fingers himself a little harder. Ari looks over at him and smiles appreciatively around Till’s cock in her mouth at the image he presents. Head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, his thumb braced against the curve of his ass as he works himself open with 3, lube slick fingers.

“You ready for me?”  
“Yes. God Till, please. Need you.”  
“Such a desperate whore sometimes. He gets that from you I think.”

He muses and rests his hand on Ari’s cheek, feeling his cock slide in and out of her mouth as she sucks him off. She just hums in agreement at being called a desperate whore, having heard much worse from Ollie and Schneider, and not seeing any point in disagreeing.

“Lay down for me. On your back so I can see that pretty face while I fuck you.”

Ari giggles at the embarassed flush that covers Richard’s cheeks and chest, leaning heavily against Till when he helps her to her feet.

“Have I kissed you yet today?”  
“It’s been three days since you kissed me actually. Not that I’m counting of course.”  
“Of course.”

Till smirks and tilts Ari’s head up with his two middle fingers and presses their lips together, sliding his hand into her hair to hold her where he wants her. Till bites at her bottom lip to get Ari to open up for him, licking into her mouth and running his tongue along her teeth.

“Make yourself comfortable, Arianna. Shut him up if he gets too noisy yes? However you like.”

Ari stretches out beside Richard on the bed, the man looking comfortable with an arm behind his head and his other hand leisurely jerking his cock. She kisses Richard on the cheek and starts to nibble on his earlobe as Till climbs onto the bed between his spread legs, hissing a little as he swipes lube over his cock.

“Breathe Reesh.”

She threads their fingers together on the hand behind his head, stroking his thumb and biting his collarbone to give him a different kind of pain to focus on.

“How are you always so fucking tight?”

Till grunts through gritted teeth as he inches his way inside Richard, one hand planted on the bed and his other hand rubbing Richard’s thigh.

“I’m sure it has nothing to do with how impatient you both are.”

Ari muses with a raised eyebrow at Till, running her hand down Richard’s cheek to his chest and absentmindedly tweaking a nipple.

“I…I’m okay. Fuck me, Till. Please.”

Richard rolls his hips a little and gasps softly as Till starts to move, slowly building a rhythm of fucking the smaller man. Ari shuts Richard up with a kiss when Till shifts his angle a little, wrapping both of Richard’s legs around his hips as he fucks slow and deep into the tight, velvety warmth of the smaller mans ass.

“You feel so fucking good around my cock, Reesh, and look so beautiful.”  
“Fuck, yes, just like that. Love it when you fuck me like this, always feels so good having you inside me.”

Ari lets go of Richard’s hand and with a parting kiss to his cheek shifts onto her hands and knees, nosing her way down his chest, licking both of his nipples and then his belly, following the trail of hair from below his belly button to his cock. Till doesn’t stop as Ari teases Richard by pressing open mouthed kisses up his shaft and licking the leaking head of his dick.

“Go on, little girl, give him what he wants.”  
“Oh fuck!”

Richard fists both of his hands in the covers as Ari swallows his cock so slowly it makes his balls ache, trying as hard as he can not to buck into her mouth as she takes him deep in her throat. Ari swallows around him a few times before letting his cock slip from her mouth with a wet pop, wrapping a hand around him instead.

“Till, please, I…I can’t…not with both of you.”  
“Relax, Reesh. You don’t have to ask me for permission, you know that. You can come whenever you’re ready.”

Ari takes him back into her mouth as Till starts to fuck him a little harder, it only taking a handful of thrusts before Richard is coming with a stuttered moan of Ari and Till’s names. Ari swallows and continues to suck until Richard whimpers from the oversensitivity and pulls her off. She giggles and winks mischeviously at Till before crawling back up to kiss Richard, licking into his mouth and sharing his taste between them.

“You’re so dirty.”  
“You love it.”

Now that Ari is out of the way Till plants both hands on the bed either side of Richard’s hips, screwing in deep and his rhythm stuttering as he comes hard. Ari slips off the bed to get a glass of water from the ensuite, Till collapsing on top of Richard and both of them wincing as he pulls out. Returning with a warm washcloth Ari helps Till to lay on his side, handing Richard the glass of water and cleaning them both up as much as she can and tossing the washcloth back into the bathroom.

“You two should shower before you get too comfortable. I for one don’t want to deal with a certain someone being a complete diva tomorrow because he woke up in cold, stale sweat.”  
“I am not a diva!”

Richard sqwauks indignantly and Ari and Till just laugh.

“Yes you are.”

They say in unison and it sets all three of them off in laughter, Ari curling into Richard’s side when he wraps an arm around her. She closes her eyes and lets the rise and fall of Richard’s chest settle her back down, breathing in time with him and closing her eyes.

“What happened to sending the puppy to us when you were done with her?”

Ari slips out from Richard’s arm at the sound of Paul’s voice, kneeling beside the bed with her head down and her hands behind her back. ‘Us’ meant that Paul and Ollie were going to take her down together and while that excited Ari, it made her a little nervous because it meant that she’d be hurting before they were done. Paul clipped Ari’s leash back to her collar and pointed to the floor, petting her head affectionately as she dropped to all fours at his feet.

“C’mon pup, don’t want to keep Ollie waiting any longer than he has too.”  
“Wait! She hasn’t said goodnight to us yet.”

Till rolls his eyes as Richard pouts, Ari looking up at Paul and biting her lip.

“Alright go on, go say goodnight, but make it quick.”  
“Yes Sir.”

Ari smiled and kissed Paul’s palm and clambered back onto the bed, nuzzling Richard’s cheek with her nose and then licking him with a giggle.

“I love you, baby.”  
“Love you too, Reeshy. G’night.”

He kissed her gently and then nudged her towards Till, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Goodnight Sir.”  
“Night puppy. We’ll take you out for ice cream tomorrow if you’re good for Paul and Ollie.”  
“’Kay.”

Till smiled and kissed her forehead, chuckling softly as Richard shifted to avoid her knees as she crawled back off the bed. She paused to bend down and pick up her leash between her teeth, crawling to where Paul was waiting by the door to the adjoining room and giving it to him.

“As cute as you look dressed like that, pet, your clothes are only going to get in the way so you can take them off.”

Ollie states flatly as Paul leads her into the room by her leash, leaving her on her knees at the foot of the bed at Ollie’s feet. Ari opens her mouth to answer Ollie but he just picks up the end of her leash and puts it back between her teeth, effectively stopping her from talking.

“You taking your clothes off doesn’t require you talking, love. Oh and don’t bother making a show of it, I’m not in the mood.”

Ari stands up and grasps the bottom of her dress and lifts it over her head, huffing a little when her leash gets caught in it but managing. Once it’s off she folds it and neatly places it on the floor next to her, bending down to take off her socks, folding them and placing them on top of her shirt. She whimpers a little around her leash as she unhooks and removes her bra, placing it on top of the pile of clothes, hooking her thumbs in her panties when she stands back up and toeing them to the clothes pile once they’re off. Ari tips her head back against Paul’s shoulder as he comes to stand behind her, cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples.

“Stand up straight, puppy.”

He says in her ear, wrapping one hand around her throat and winding his other hand around her waist. Ari does as she’s told and lifts her head up, smiling with her eyes at Ollie and trying to stay quiet as Paul starts scratching her chest, stomach and thighs with blunt fingernails.

“What did Till promise her if she was good this time, Paulie?”  
“Ice cream date tomorrow with him and Richard, because he treats her like a little princess. Even though we all know that she’s nothing but a pretty little plaything, here for our amusement. Isn’t that right?”

Paul pulls Ari’s leash from between her teeth and hits her breastbone with it, smirking against her shoulder when she gasps softly and grits her teeth.

“Yes Sir.”  
“You know that you’re not going to get away with being a brat just because you’re cute, don’t you?”

Ollie takes Ari’s leash from Paul and wraps it around his hand so he can pull her close, wrapping his other hand around her throat and smirking at the whine that slips through her lips.

“Going to need you on your hands and knees up here, pet, and leave room for Paul so he can put your pretty mouth to good use.”

Ari’s answer turns into a moan when Ollie flicks the switch on the vibrator, raising an eyebrow at her when she glares at him a little. She had mostly forgotten about the vibrator whilst with Till and Richard, but was unsurprised that Ollie had brought it back to the forefront of her mind.

“Ollie, please…”  
“Please what, princess?”

Ollie turns the vibrations up higher and chuckles at the desperate look on their pet’s face, moving his hand to her hair and using his grip to guide her onto all fours on the bed. Paul reaches over to remove Ari’s collar and leash, placing them on the bedside table. Ollie rakes his nails down her back, all the way from her shoulders to her calves.

“You mark so easily, puppy. I’m going to really enjoy leaving lots more all over this pretty ass. I was going to let you off and just fuck you, but then you were being a brat and you made me wait…”  
“That’s not up to……”

Ari bites her lip and whimpers as Ollie fists a hand in her hair and hauls her back to her knees, wrapping ond hand tightly around her throat and the other over her mouth. She looks desperately to Paul and he just shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall next to the bed.

“Don’t look at me, you know better than to answer back.”  
“Really should of gagged you, but we have other plans for keeping you quiet. Don’t we, Paul?”  
“Don’t know if she deserves it, maybe we should just gag her instead.”

Paul steps up to the bed and cups Ari’s breasts, pinching her nipples and kissing the back of Oliver’s hand where her lips would be.

“You’re going to be a good little whore and keep your mouth shut when I take my hand away aren’t you?”

Ari nods from behind Ollie’s hand and submissvely puts her hands behind her back, being careful to avoid actually touching the bassist as she’s not been told that she’s allowed. Ollie kisses her neck as he takes his hand away, nudging her shoulders to get her back on all fours and slapping her ass once she’s down. Ari shivers when Ollie drops his hand between her legs, slowly removing the vibrator from inside her and replacing it with two of his fingers.

“You always get so wet when we play with you, baby. You like being ours to use and have fun with, don’t you?”

When he doesn’t get an answer from her Paul firsts a hand in her hair, pulling her head back and kissing her forehead.

“I still don’t think you deserve my cock, Arianna, not when you’re being such a brat.”  
“Good thing she knows how to beg for it, don’t you?”

Ari bites her lip so she doesn’t swear when Ollie hits her with the riding crop, right where he ass meets her thigh.

“Don’t you, puppy?”  
“Yes, Ollie.”  
“Yes Ollie, what? I trained you better than that.”

Ollie takes several more shots with the crop, making sure that they all smart just enough to hurt but not enough that they’ll leave reminders behind.

“Now, try and answer me again.”  
“Yes Ollie, I…I know how to beg for cock and I like being yours to……  
“Go on.”

Paul strokes Ari’s cheek with the back of his hand, rubbing her lips with his thumb.

“I like being yours to use and have fun with.”  
“You’re blushing, baby. It’s so fucking cute that you still get all shy about saying what you are.”  
“Thank you, Sir.”

Ari flicks her tongue out against Paul’s thumb, automatically wrapping her lips around his finger when he presses it into her mouth.

“I believe you have something you want to ask me, pet?”  
“Don’t forget you use your manners, Arianna.”  
“Please Sir, please can I have your cock? I want to make you feel so good, Sir, and you know I can. You know my mouth is always so warm when it’s wrapped around your cock.”

Paul chuckles lowly and runs a hand through Ari’s hair, resting his hand at the back of her head and going for his jeans with the other.

“Keep your eyes on me and don’t close them until I say, you know how much I like looking at you while I use you.”

Ari nods and licks her lips, looking up at Paul as he gets his dick out and starts jerking himself off, bumping his knuckles and the head against her lips as he does. Ollie picks up the flogger and starts to hit her as Paul inches his cock down her throat, using the hand at the back of her head to keep her where he wants her. Ari swallows reflexively around him so she doesn’t choke, breathing through her nose and focussing on the pain of the flogger to control her gag reflex.

“Such a good little cocksucker, pet.”  
“She’s only so good at it because she loves having to choose between breathing and sucking, don’t you?”

Ollie punctuates his question with a particularly hard strike from the flogger and she whimpers a little around Paul, pulling in precious lungfuls of air when he pulls out so she can answer.

“Yes Ollie, I…I love it.”  
“You know that this is just a warm up, don’t you? You’re getting something else for your punishment.”  
“I…I know.”  
“If you get Paul off before I’m done, I’ll only give you 10 instead of 15.”

Paul leans down to kiss Ari’s forehead before running his hand back through her hair and holding on as she runs her tongue along the length of his cock, shuddering a little as she nips at the delicate skin with her teeth. Ari whimpers a little and scrunches her eyes closed as Ollie lays the first stroke of the cane across her ass, Paul slaps her lightly across the face and her eyes fly open.

“What did I say about you keeping your eyes open, little girl?”

Ari conveys her best apology through her eyes and forves herself to choke on Paul’s cock, looking up at him with watery eyes through her eyelashes. He grunts softly and holds her in place and fucks her throat, softly petting her cheek with his other hand in praise. Ollie watches the gentle treatment and shakes his head a little, enjoying the way Ari flinches and tries to move away as he hits her with the cane. There’s a reason he choose this particular piece of equiptment for her punishment, knows that of all the tools they have that will cause pain the cane is her least favourite. The flogger will land heavily across her ass and shoulders which is why Ollie will always use it to warm her up for other implements, the riding crop smarts in all the right ways and almost anywhere on her body, including her tongue if she’s being particularly bratty. The cane however stings when it makes contact, and the welts it leaves behind sting as well, especially when they’re touched afterwards.

“Just like that, Arianna. Such a good pup.”  
“Going to come down her throat or all over those perfect, cocksucking lips?”  
“Down her throat. I’ll never hear the end of it from Doom if I come all over her face. Fuck.”

Ari smirks a little around her mouthful and Paul just raises an eyebrow, wrapping his free hand around her throat and applying pressure every time Ollie hits her with the cane and she closes her eyes.

“You’re going to be a good girl and swallow aren’t you?”

Ollie rolls his eyes when he hears Ari hum an affirmative, smirking when it turns into a moan when he hits her with the cane again. He pauses to watch as Paul thrusts roughly a few more times, coming with a deeply satisfied grunt. He slips out of her mouth and tucks himself back into his jeans, kissing Ari and tasting himself on her tongue.

“You’re going to count the rest of these, puppy, then you’re going to beg me to fuck you. Got it?”  
“Ye…yes Ollie.”

Her voice is wrecked from Paul fucking her throat and Ollie chuckles lowly, bringing the cane down firmly where ass meets thigh.

“ _Sieben_.”

The next strike lands firmly across the middle of her left asscheek.

“ _Acht_.”

Her right asscheek.

“ _Neun_.”

Ari keens as the tenth and final strike from the cane catches her over welts that have already risen on her skin from previous strikes.

“ _Zehn!_ Please Ollie!”  
“Please what?”  
“ _Bitte fick mich, Ollie!”_

Ollie slides two fingers inside her and Ari shivers, rolling her hips and trying to push back against him and Ollie frowns, spanking her over one of the welts.

“Nobody said you could move you little slut. Maybe I should just keep hitting you until you learn to be an obedient whore?”  
“No! Please Ollie, I’ll be good I promise. Please…please fuck me. I…I want to make you feel good.”  
“What do you think, Paul? Does the puppy deserve to be fucked?”

Ari whimpers when Ollie fists a hand in her hair and pulls her onto her knees, his belt and jeans dragging and catching on the welts from the cane. Paul roughly pinches both her nipples as Ollie bites and kisses her neck, Ari clenching her hands into fists by her sides so she doesn’t touch either of them. Ollie wraps his arm around Ari’s chest to pull her tight against him and she sighs softly, her head falling back against his shoulder.

“Please Ollie. Please.”

She whimpers into his jaw, pressing soft kisses against his neck.

“Go on, Oliver, give the little slut what she wants.”  
“Alright little pup, I’ll fuck you. But you have to keep quiet for me. Got it?”

Ollie smiles against Ari’s neck as she eagerly nods, gripping both of her wrists behind her back with one hand and gripping the back of her neck with his other hand and shoving her face first into the mattress.

“Now remember what I said, puppy, stay quiet.”

Ari bites her lip to stay quiet as Ollie slides slowly inside of her, letting go of her wrists in favour of grabbing her hips. She gasps at the bruising grip and turns to look at Paul where he’s sat beside the bed, relaxed, sated and drinking whiskey.

“How does she feel, Oli?”  
“She’s so wet and warm, and taking my cock so well. Such a good little whore.”  
“Yeah? Is that what you are, Arianna?”

Ollie picks up the force and the pace at which is fucking Ari, slamming his hips roughly against her ass and leaving bruises in the shape of his hands on her hips. She turns to look at Paul and nods at his question, still listening to Ollie’s instructions about staying quiet.

“You can answer him, Ari, let him hear you.”  
“Thank you, Ollie. Yes Sir…I…fuck…I’m a…a whore. Your whore.”  
“ _Unsere hubsche kleine Schlampe._ ”

Ari moans as Ollie hauls her back onto her knees by her hair, wrapping a hang tightly arund her throat as he thrusts up into her.

“ _Verdammte Liebe wie du es nimmst_.”  
“ _Ich liebe es immer, dich in mir zu haben_.”  
“ _Ja? Beweise es.”_

Ollie releases Ari’s throat in favour of loosely wrapping his arm around her shoulders, and his other arm loosely around her waist. Ari bites her lip and starts rolling her hips and riding Ollie, breathing in sharply as his jeans continue to scrape against the welts from the cane.

“You look so pretty riding him like that. He’s going to make a fucking mess of you, pet.”  
“Thank you…Sir.”

Ari turns her head so she can kiss Ollie’s neck, whining softly until he catches her lips with his own and she sighs softly against his mouth. Ollie wraps his hand back around Ari’s throat to hold her in place as he kisses her, forcing her to keep her head up with his thumb under her chin.

“Such a good girl, puppy, going to make me come.”

Ollie shoves her back down into the mattress, keeping his grip on her hair and and pulling. Tears prick at the corners of Ari’s eyes from the pain of having her hair pulled so roughly but she keeps rolling her hips, moving in time with Ollie’s thrusts. Ari can feel herself getting closer to orgasm but she doesn’t bother asking Ollie for permission to come, knowing that there’s no chance that he’ll let her anyway. Ollie lets go of Ari’s hair and cruelly grips her hips, thrusting hard into her a half dozen more times before stilling and coming with a shout of Ari’s name. He half collapses on top of Ari and she squeaks a little under his weight, Paul chuckling lowly before standing up.

“Alright big guy, up you get. The puppy needs to breathe.”

Paul helps the younger man off and out of Ari to collapse on his side, rolling his eyes at Ollie as all he gets in response is a quiet grunt.

“Come on, Arianna, you’re not done yet.”  
“Just…give me a…a moment to catch my breath Sir……please?”  
“Sure sweetheart. Don’t forget your manners, hm?”

Ari nods and pushes herself onto her hands and knees, smiling coyly at Ollie and biting her lip.

“Thank you for fucking me, Ollie.”  
“You’re welcome. Be good for Doom, or I’ll have to give you some more of these tomorrow.”

Ollie presses on a couple of the welts from the cane and smiles when Ari whimpers, swallowing the sound with his mouth as he presses their lips together. Paul reaches between them to fasten Ari’s collar around her throat, pulling on her leash to separate her and Ollie.

“Time to go, puppy.”  
“Yes Sir. Night Ollie.”  
“Goodnight Princess.”

Ari rolls her eyes at being called ‘Princess’, following Paul as her leads her out of the hotel room and down the hall to the room Ari is sharing with Christoph and knocking lightly on the door.

“Hey Paul, come on in.”

Doom doesn’t acknowledge Ari as Paul leads her into the room, hooking her leash around the door handle once it closes. Ari waits patiently by the door on her knees, her legs slightly spread, hands on her thighs and palms facing upwards and her back straight.

“Did she behave herself?”  
“I don’t know if she did for Till and Richard, but the puppy was good for me and Ollie. A little bit of back chat, but Ollie saw to that, didn’t he puppy?”  
“Yes Sir.”

Paul smiles in her direction and accepts the glass of whiskey Doom passes him, the two of them clinking their glasses together.

“I should probably go and tell Till that he and Reesh can take her out for ice cream tomorrow because she was a good girl.”  
“Why do I feel like that’s more of a treat for Till and his sweet tooth than it is for Arianna?”

Ari giggles but bites her lip when she remembers that she hasn’t been given permission to make any noise, Doom looking over at her with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest.

“You’re not making noise without permission over there are you, pet?”  
“No Master.”

Paul ruffles Ari’s hair as he leaves the room, kissing her forehead before he goes.

“See you in the morning, little girl.”

Ari nuzzles into Paul’s palm when he strokes her cheek, straightening back up once he’s out of the room and the door closes again. Doom walks over once Paul is gone and unclips Ari’s leash from her collar, stroking her jaw and then going back to sit on the bed.

“Come here, Arianna.”

Doom smiles as Ari crawls over to him, chewing on her lip and avoiding eye contact with him.

“How were you of use to the others this evening, pet?”  
“Till let me suck his dick, then I sucked Reesh while Till fucked him. Paul came to collect me when they were done. He and Ollie made me strip once I got to their room and Ollie…Ollie punished me with the cane while Paul fucked my face, then Ollie fucked me.”  
“He make you beg for it?”  
“Yes Master, and I thanked him for it afterwards.”

Ari looks back down once she’s finished speaking, sighing softly as Christoph starts running his hand through her hair and encouraging her to rest her head on his thigh. They sit they like for a few minutes, Ari just enjoying the closeness and gentleness from her Master.

“You’re such a good pet, Arianna, being so well behaved for everyone. You’re going to be good for me too aren’t you?”  
“Always try to be good for you, Master.”  
“I know you do, sweetheart, and most of the time you are.”

She gasps softly as Christoph fists a hand in her hair and hauls her to her feet, holding her still as he bites her neck just below her collar.

“You know I’m going to take what I want from you, don’t you?”

He whispers in her ear and Ari shudders, biting her lip and nodding.

“I know, Master. I…I want to please you.”  
“Good answer, pet. Now, I’m going to let you go and you’re going to lay down for me.”

Ari scrambles to do as she’s been asked as soon as Doom lets her go, laying down on the bed and resting her hands either side of her head. Christoph ties Ari’s hands together above her head with soft, black rope and blindfolds her with a silk blindfold. He forces her legs open with his knees, holding Ari down and securing the spreader bar to her ankles.

“Should always keep you like this, ready to be used by anyone who wants a go.”  
“No Master! Only You, Ollie, Till, Reesh, Flake and Sir get to use me. I…I belong to the band, nobody else!”  
“Mmm, that’s true. You do belong to us, and I for one, love using you, pet. Love having you around to play with and fuck. Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you?”

Doom grips the spreader bar in one hand and uses it to get Ari to bend her knees, pressing her legs close to her chest so he can push his first two fingers inside her, rubbing her clit with his this thumb and pressing on the base of the butt plug with his ring and pinky fingers.

“Please Master, please fuck me! No one……no one else has fucked my ass yet and I…I know you like it. I…I want it, Master… _bitte_!”  
“ _Du bettelst so hubsch, kleines madchen_.”

Ari moans lowly as Christoph removes his fingers from inside her and pushing her legs up higher, slowly pulling the butt plug out and dropping it off the side of the bed. He reaches over to grab the lube from the night stand, satisfied when Ari keeps her legs in the air as he squeezes the cool gel onto his fingers before pushing them inside her ass.

“So warm, baby. You’re going to be fucking easy for me aren’t you?”  
“Yes Master……please……”

Christoph can tell from the sound of Ari’s voice that she’s slipping further into her submissive headspace and he chuckles, removing his fingers and hissing a little as he swipes lube over his cock. Ari shudders and moans brokenly as he slides inside of her inch by inch, not stopping until he’s fully seated inside of her.

“Oh god……Master please…move………fuck…fuck me.”  
“Are you giving me orders, love?”  
“No Master! Just…please…please fuck me……need…need to feel y…you. Please!”

Ari moans lowly and sinks her teeth into her bottom lip as Doom starts to fuck her. Grasping the spreader bar with one hand and keeping her legs pressed against her stomach, Doom uses his other hand to press on the welts left behind from the cane.

“These are going to bruise, Arianna, and you’re going to have trouble sitting for a week. Ollie is going to be touching and smacking your pretty ass every chance he can, you know that don’t you?”  
“Yes Master. You feel……I……close Master.”  
“Alreay?”

Doom smirks as Ari eagerly nods, watching the way she igs her fingernails into her palms to try an distract herself from wanting to come.

“Ask me then.”  
“Please Master, please let me come? Ollie……he……he didn’t let me and…and I…feel so good while you’re fucking me, Master. Love…love having you inside me, Master. Please!”

Ari gasps in surprise as Christoph wraps his hand around her throat, using his bodyweight to keep her legs pinned and screwing in deep.

“Alright puppy, you can come.”  
“Thank you, Master!”

Doom keeps fucking Ari through her orgasm, releasing the grip on her throat and letting her get her breath back.

“You feel so good, Arianna. Such a good pet.”

He releases her ankles from the spreader bar and smiles as she automatically winds her legs around his waist, trying to keep herself quiet even though he knows that she’s oversensitive from her orgasm.

“Such a pretty little whore, baby, you’ve been a very good girl. Think I’m going to let you come for me again.”  
“Master I…I can’t……”  
“Yes you can, puppy, and you will.”

Ari tries to twist away from Doom as he starts fucking her with two fingers, rubbing her clit with his thumb and continuing to fuck her. He groans lowly as she clenches around his cock, it obvious just from the look on her face that she’s close to coming again and he’s not too far off himself. He leans down to press their lips together, taking one of Ari’s hands in his and stroking the top of her hand with his thumb. Letting go of her hand to remove the blindfold, Doom smiles warmly at her as she blinks to get her eyes to adjust to the light again.

“You’re going to make me come, puppy, so warm and tight around me. Making your Master feel so good while he fucks your pretty ass.”  
“Want that, Master……wanna make you feel good like……like you’re making me……me feel. Close Master……”  
“I’m almost there, baby, need you to hold on for me.”

Whimpering Ari nods and rolls her shoulders, arching her back a little and sighing softly. As he gets closer to coming Doom’s thrusts get more erratic and Ari bites her lip, trying not to ask him for permission to come again because she knows that he’ll tell her when.

“Alright Ari, I’m going to count to five then you can come. _Eins_ …… _Zwei……Drei……Vier……funf._ Come for me, puppy.”  
“Thank you, Master!”

Ari screams and shudders as her second orgams hits her, biting her lip so hard it bleeds and it only takes a handful of thrusts before Doom is coming as well, slamming in hard and calling out Arianna’s name. They both wince as he pulls out and Doom kisses Ari as he unties her hands, kissing both of her wrists and massaging them gently to get the feeling back into them.

“Don’t move, baby, I’ll be back in a minute.”

He kisses her forehead and heads to bath, Ari listening as she hears the tap go on and off before Doom comes back into the room. He uses the warm washcloth to clean them both up before climbing into bed, pulling Ari against his chest and running a hand through her hair with his lips pressed against her forehead.

“I’m so proud of you, Arianna, you were so good for everyone. Took your stripes as well.”  
“Thank you, Master. I…I love you.”  
“I love you too, baby. So much.”

Ari smiles and kisses Christoph’s chest, sighing sweetly as he kisses her softly.

“Get some sleep, sweetheart. It’s late and you’ve had a big day.”  
“Goodnight, Doom. Thank you for looking after me, as always.”

She kisses him on the cheek and then settles in his arms, drifting off with a smile on her face,

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give writers life <3
> 
> P.S Happy Birthday Till!


End file.
